The Paper Plane Girl
by WaterGarden
Summary: When her friend dragged her out to the karaoke with the basketball club, Kobayashi Kasumi didn't expect it to be the event of the century (she didn't even sing well). However, she didn't expect to met here the guy whom she had thrown a piece of cake on, she didn't expect him either to be Kise Ryota, the infamous model and copycat of the Generation of Miracles. OC
1. Collision

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**The Paper Plane Girl**

**Prologue : Collision**

" ...and he's so cute with his habit to add « -cchi » to the name of the people he respects, " Nakadan Mamiko babbled to her, with a light blush on her cheeks.

" Mamiko... It's been one week since you're the manager of the club and you're already crushing on Kise, " Said friend sighted. _She can't even control her goddamned hormones..._

" If only you knew Kasumi-chan ! Maybe I have a chance since he broke up with his girlfriend..." Not paying attention to the lecture, Mamiko continued blabbering fondly about the ace of Kaijo.

It was an usual end of the day for the two girls. After the end of the class, Mamiko always talked about Kise Ryota and Kasumi painfully listened to it till the end. Then the first girl usually went to perform her manager duties and the other skipped her club activities.

"...but I understand if you're jealous of me, after all you're not as perfect as me," Mamiko grinned, ruffling her auburn hair playfully.

" What ? " If she was drinking something, she would have chokes the entire content of her glass.

_Me !? Jealous ? _Kasumi looked at her friend. It was true she was one of the prettiest one in the class. She had blond hair ( obviously dyed, but it looked good on her) and brown eyes ( a shade lighter than her), and she was smart enough to be manager. She was even friend with a model. However, Kasumi was not the type of person to be jealous over such trivial things.

The blond bursted out laughting. " I'm just kidding, I know you don't care. Plus, you don't like Kise-kun -and it's a shame, really, but I'm sure if you met him just once- "

"Mamiko" Kasumi glared at her.

"Sorry~. It's just so funny to teasing you !"

_You're not the first person to say that to me. _Her dark brown eyes lowered to the floor, her mind far away for a instant.

"What's with this face ?" Mamiko suddenly pinched her cheeks. "I am the one who should be grumpy, you hasn't listenned to me just once !" She let Kasumi go.

She then looked at her cellphone. Her eyes widened comically.

"Oh shit ! I'm late for the practice !" Kasumi stared at her hastily packing up her stuff and taking her schoolbag with a smirk. _  
_

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, see you tomorrow !" The door closed leaving her alone in the classroom. _Finally !_ She thought. _  
_

Even though Kaijo was famous for its sports clubs of national level, the redhead girl preferred to become member of the origami club. She was bored with sports and stressed with competitions. So the origami club was perfect for her to rest.

Today was the 7th anniversary of the club. Being blessed with decent cooking skills, she brought a cake she made herself for the occasion.

"Driing !"

Her phone rang. It was a message from Mamiko. Not surprise at all, Kasumi read it : ***sight* nobody notice i was late there ain't everybody yet, but kise-kun's missing T-T XOXO**

_Another annoying message. Again. _The schoolgirl turned off her phone not even replying to her friend. _Why did I even bother reading them ?_

"Driing"

_Is that her again ? _She thought irritated. She checked her phone.

After seeing who sent her the message, she put her cellphone in her pocket.

"Oh shit ! I'm late for the test !" And exactly like her her friend did, she ran out of the classroom taking her schoolbag and her cake with her.

* * *

"I think the fangirls are gone." Kise Ryouta went out of his hiding place, a wardrobe in a classroom. He was panting hard. _At least I won't need to warm up for practice... _He thought sarcastically.

No mistake ! He really loved all of his fans. Sometimes they were creepy, but he was used to the stalkerish things and such, or to the love letters in his letter box. He was used to it, because they were everywhere some fangirls in his life,at school, at his matches, outside... or more recently, at practice with Mamiko-chan, the manager.

They were not dangerous either. For example, they never bullied his girlfriend.

But this morning, when the news was spread he broke up with her, they all went berserk. Since then, he was chased by girls everywhere he went.

" Now I'm late and sempai will hit me..." Kise moaned, imaginary tears running down his cheeks. _Maybe I should go now._

" I didn't see Kise at all today, maybe we should go to the gymnasium ! " The blond heard some girl squealed to her friend behind the door. _Oh no._

"You know what, I think we should check the classrooms." The other proposed as Kise tried to find a way to get out of there. " Let's begin by this door ! "

They never got to open the door, since the boy ran off and pushed them down . He ran, ran and then arrived in an empty corridor.

As he continued to run, he looked back to see if the two girls were following him.

_They're not here. _The copycat sighed in relief. _I can begin to-_

He bumped into someone.

Sudden noise of collision. Pain invaded his body. His brain slowly figured out the situation. He was laying on the floor and there was in front of him a red hair girl in the same position. She looked angry._  
_

"Look where you're going ! You complete moron !" She barked at Kise, quickly getting up.

_What's she saying ?_ He was staring at her with his jaw dropped on the floor. He didn't believe it. _Didn't she know I'm Kise Ryota ?_

She took her schoolbag on her shoulder. " Where's my plastic bag ?" She asked to herself, looking around.

Kise sensed something crushed under him. It was her lost bag. There were some weird brown thing in it. He sweat-dropped. _  
_

" You crushed my cake."

Too late. She was already coming toward him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose ! I can even give you an autograph if you want !" The blond tried to calm her down.

The girl stared at him incredulously. "An autograph ?" Her expression became stoic again. She hit him behind the head.

"Ouch !" Kise yelped.

The other took her now-flat plastic bag. "All of this work wasted for nothing..." She muttered under her breath. There was only one piece of cake left.

" It make no sense to take only this with me." The red head glanced at Kise.

She took it in her hand.

And she throw it in his face.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**How did you find it ? Poor Kise-kun, being beaten by everyone, it must be hard...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ^^ BTW, english is not my foreign language, so you can find weird sentences, grammatical errors and such in this fic.**

**Reviews are obviously appreciated. Flames are welcome. **


	2. Of pretty boys and socially awkward girl

******D********isclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

******Special thanks to SavageTrickster, I Am Alys, Guest and Anya Ishikawa for reviewing this story.**

**KnB season 2 has began, I am so exited to see it ! I mean, I have already read the scans, but it's so interesting to see it with music, colors and movement.  
**

* * *

******THE PAPER PLANE GIRL**

******Chapter 1**

Mamiko, Kasumi and other girls were in the hall of the karaoke club as they were waiting for the boys. The noises of the pouring rain colliding the roof was echoing in the room.

"I hope the team has no trouble." Mamiko gazed worriedly at her watch, and then turn her amber eyes to her best friend who was emitting a dark aura -she was tired of waiting for the team-. "Beside, it's already 6 o'clock."

Kasumi didn't respond to her, she just scoffed.

"Don't do that kind of expression !" The blond smiled, forgetting about her preoccupations for a moment. " It's better than staying alone in your bedroom like you usually do~"

"Whatever."

"Kasumi-chan..." Mamiko sighted, tired of the behavior of the other.

"..."

"At least, the more time you spend outside, the less time you spend with your step family at-" This sentence attracted gazes.

"Mamiko," the red-head interrupted, a face distorted as if she had swallowed sour milk. "Let's...just not talk about it this evening, okay ?"

The other girl nodded. Then, the silence went on, only filled by the son of the deluge outside, until the arrival of the very late Kaijo regulars.

* * *

"Sorry for being late !" The guys said at the same time as they entered in the place, completely drenched by the rain.

The girls were waiting for them with towels at the entrance. They began to discuss. Many of the girls surrounded Kise like flies surrounding food. Mamiko was trying to talk with the captain, Kasamatsu. But the poor guy seemed to have troubles finding his words in front of the other sex and couldn't stop stuttering.

Far away from this, Kasumi was watching them. She was even suspecting Mamiko to know very well her effect on the boy and to embarrass him on purpose. As she was concentrated on the two, the red head didn't notice a member of the team approaching.

" We were kind of lost." He said to begin the conversation.

"Well, we kind of guess it..." Kasumi muttered sarcastically.

"Oh ! Maybe I should introduce myself ?" _No, you didn't need to._ "My name is Moriyama-"

The schoolgirl didn't pay attention to his complete name. Her head wandered in the room. It stopped at the sight of a familiar blond hair color. _Is it him ?_ Suddenly the guy's head turned and their gazes locked into each other.

_Hazel orbs, blond hairs who fucking sparkle and a face too pretty to be the one of a man : he's the one who sat on my cake. _

" You !/You !" The whole room became silent. Kasamatsu stopped blushing, and turned his attention to the two teenagers. Mamiko herself seemed genuinely surprised.

"What are you doing here ?" Kasumi asked first.

"I could ask you the same question !"Then she thought about it. There was only one way for him to be here today.

"You are in the basketball team, right ?" It was more of a statement than a question. But the boy puzzled her: who was he ? Perhaps Mamiko talk about him...

"I'm Kise Ryota." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh ?"But the girl didn't think so, until she realized. " You mean... you're ___that _Kise Ryota ? "

"..." The blond's eyes widened like a goldfish's.

"Kise-kun, it seems you know my best friend, Kobayashi Kasumi." Mamiko put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder,a pink blush on her cheeks. Her friend gave her an interrogative glance that the blond girl decided to ignore. "How did you two met?"

"We bumped into each other after class..." Kise began to explain with a big smile who melted the heart of room's female population.

"He's the guy who crushed my club anniversary cake." Kasumi glared at him. _You can't fool me with that pretty smile of yours, Kise._

"Eh ?! It was him ?"

"You really did that Kise ?"

"But you're the violent girl who yelled after me and kicked me."He pouted.

"Then you should have kicked me back." The violent girl responded.

"I don't hit women."Girls' squeals and glances of admiration followed this sentence. They were obviously too busy to see the smirk on his face. But Kasumi was not.

"Then don't complain." She said coldly.

The model just laughed it off. "You're cold, Kobayashi-san. You remind me of Midorimacchi."

___Midorimacchi ? Is that a nickname ? Only schoolgirls in moe anime use "-cchi" !_

" The ex-shooting guard of Teiko ?" Someone asked. During her middle school years, Kasumi heard of it very often.

"Yeah, I think that's him."She wondered if Kise went to Teiko, and was part of the generation of miracles.

"Well... Should we begin the karaoke ?" Mamiko proposed.

* * *

"How will you come back home, Kobayashi?" It was 9 p.m. The teenagers were all going home, most by bus or train.

"I can walk. It's not very far from here." It was a lie. Because taking the bus would have been faster, but Kasumi wanted to star-gaze during the walk. She really like to do this.

"Goodnight everyone."She said before yawning. The others nodded at her.

The red-head got out of the karaoke club. It stopped raining, but it was cold. She put on a grey scarf around her neck. Then she began to walk to her destination, looking up to the night sky.

However, her happiness was short-lived, as she saw Kise Ryouta walking in front of her.

"What are you doing here ?"The girl asked calmly, calmly because she was too tired to bark at him.

"It's the second time you ask me this." He slowed down to walk beside her. "My house isn't far away."

"Ah." He seemed exhausted for once. But it wasn't that surprising since he sang and talked all the night.

"You're tall for a girl" He turned his head to the said girl at his left.

"Yeah I know"

"What's you're height ?"

"1m75."Kise was tall too. _He must be ,like, 1m90 tall, but as a basketball player, it's only normal._

"You were from Teiko, right ? Were you part of the generation of miracles ?"The remark about "Midorimacchi" interested Kasumi.

"Yeah I was. I'm surprised you heard of it."

"Mamiko and me were manager of a basketball club in middle school."It was even Mamiko who convinced her to be manager.

" Really ? And I thought she became Kaijo manager just because she likes me." The blond glanced at her as if he was expecting something.

"She didn't. She is not a stalker." She frowned. _What a narcissist? Does he think all is about him ?_

"You seem to care about her. It's cute."He smiled knowingly.

"You seem to know she likes you." There was distaste in her voice.

"It's quite obvious, Kobayashi-san." The way she looked at him, the way she talked to him, the way she blushed : it was obvious she had a crush on him. "Can I ask you a question ?"He continued.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Do you like Mamiko-chan ?" He asked very seriously.

"What ?" _Did he... did he thinks I am -_

"Are you lesbian ?"

"No."The schoolgirl deadpanned. _But if I were a boy, I would probably go out with her._

"Really ? So you're one of the few girls who doesn't blush in my presence." He gave her a big grin, Mamiko-style like.

"I guess it is a compliment, coming from you." She sighted.

"Maybe you like me but you hide it because of Mamiko-chan."He giggled.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't really got over my ex..." Kasumi muttered under her breath, even if Kise managed to hear her.

"You had a boyfriend ? It surprises me, because-"

"What will you say next ?" She interrupted him, annoyed. "That I am too tall ? Ugly? Stupid? If you say something like that next I'll punch you in the face."

The blond bursted into laughters and the other turned her head, eyebrows frowned, to him. Then he became serious and looked at her with piercing souls eyes.

"Actually," He explained,"you're not like Midorimacchi, you don't have lots of interactions with others because of pride, you aren't confident in yourself . You're not like Kasamatsu-sempai neither, you can speak normally to the opposite gender."

"What do you mean ?"

"If it surprises me you had a boyfriend before, it's because you're _socially awkward_."

TBC


End file.
